A different view
by Crowgames
Summary: Apprentice Thornpaw has his life turned upside down after he has a dream, about these two cats. The cats are from the past and are loners. He has dreams of the two each night. Then the world turns on the apprentice making him seem like the bad guy soon Thornpaw has to make a choice. Be cowardly and run or face what has been tormenting and scaring him.


"Why not!" A large tom with black fur growled his ear flattened against his head.

"Because, you should learn!" A small she-cat growled snapping her jaws down on a small bone ripping of a piece of fur.

The male perked up his ears and growled softly but then agreed. The tow cats were Dusk and Dawn, brother and sister. It was strange for them to be alone, as they fought together a long time.

"We should set out now." Dawn said grabbing something in her jaws.

"Alright! Why are you taking that _thing_?" Dusk asked in disgust narrowing his eyes.

"Because, I have a plan and it's nothing you should know." The she-cat smiled purring softly before stalking away.

Dusk glared at the blue grey cat before quickly padding after her. After a few minutes Dawn dropped the thing she was carrying in a bush, and carefully walked under the bramble into a large clearing. A large tabby male appeared from a shadow next to bramble growling at the two his fur bristled.

"Where were you two mouse brains!" He growled lashing his tail.

"No where." Dawn muttered rolling her eyes.

The tabby male growled before realizing he was not to harm the two, he then sighed before escorting them to a small den.

'Wake up! Thornpaw wake up!"

"Huh?" A small ginger apprentice woke up stretching before falling flat on his paws.

"Your late again." The other cat growled. That cat was Creektail, a pale gray she-cat with pale blue eyes.

"For?" Thornpaw muttered standing up.

"Dawn patrol, now you have to go clean the queens beddings before training." Creektail smirked flicking her long tail.

"Alright." Thornpaw said before walking to the nursery. "How do you like her?"

The cat was a tall ginger tom, named Pinefur. He was Thornpaws older brother, and had taking a liking to Creektail when both were apprentices. Pinefur didn't answer his brother as he walked to his patrol that consisted of Blueheart, and shy and quiet she-cat who rarely spoke out and got teased a bit, and Badgerpelt, a strong tom with a big mouth and a strong jaw. Thornpaw growled at his brother and stalked off to the nursery and told the queens which nests he would start with. The queens nodded and went outside to watch the kits play. Thornpaw grabbed moss from a few nests in his jaws before throwing them out in a small ditch. He went over to the tree right outside camp to get new moss. He saw something shiny in the bush nearby and nudged it out with his paw. Eyes wide he sniffed it.

"L-l-like in the dream." He said whispering. Gasping he pushed it back in with his paw, and grabbed new moss. He then walked carefully back into camp, then making the moss slightly damp in the pool in the medicine cats den. After that he walked back to the nursery before spreading the moss into new nests. He left to go speak to Creektail and get to go train, when his brothers patrol burst though the camp entrance, a lump of ginger hung in Badgerpelts jaws. Thornpaw wanted to run over, but his paws felt as stiff as stone. Swiftfoot ran over and took Pinefur from Badgerpelt, and carefully took the tom to the medicine cats den. While Fernpaw asked the clearly in shock Blueheart what happened.

"A-a-a-a-a dog." Was all the blue grey she-cat could say.

Thornpaw helped Fernpaw lead the startled cats to the warriors den, and Thornpaw ran to the medicine cats den while Fernpaw tried to keep the cats calm.

"Here." The ginger apprentice meowed placing the poppy seeds in front of Fernpaw. She nodded and gave one to each cats the two both left the two cats to sleep.

*The marks on my brother seem nothing like a dog.* Thornpaw thought glancing back at the medicine cats den before walking into the apprentices den and curled up eyes wide.


End file.
